You Belong With Me
by mendelevium88
Summary: "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me." Romance, angst and a little teen Rizzles. Slow burn but it'll be worth it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N = Do not own anything. Just my imagination. Mistakes are mine.

**You Belong With Me**

I've been sitting here twiddling my thumbs for the past few minutes. I have no idea why I'm nervous, I don't even know why I'm even here. Call it a moment of weakness. I am definitely not someone who you would look at and call a typical sports fan. Dressed in my favourite band T-shirt, worn out jeans and sneakers, I am far from it. But here I am, sitting all by myself in the top far corner of the stands, looking down at the array of bobbing heads sporting our local teams colours in various arrays of merchandise. The lush green of the field is a stark contrast to the reds and whites of the home team.

Any minute now the players will be out and my anticipation heightens at the thought. I swipe at a mark on my Converse. I don't know why I even bother because they're already a mess. A huge cheer erupts from the crowd and I look up, eyes searching for the sole reason of my presence here.

One by one, figures emerge from the tunnel at the far side. They are met with a wall of noise from the stands. I can't help but get caught up in the excitement, so I too, stand and applaud the players arrival. This is the last game of the season, the finals, and the last time I'll get a chance to… I don't even know what.

My eyes follow each individuals entrance onto the field. They almost all look identical, strong and built like houses, bar one. A tall, lean and well defined figure stands out. Towering over the rest of the team, commanding and strong. The figure looks up into the stands, wearing a show-stopping smile that literally takes your breath away. My hands stop mid-clap. I could swear that they can hear my heart beat in the next town it's that loud. Those dark eyes sweep along the crowd until they find their target. I follow the line of sight and realise with a thud of disappointment as I recognise the recipient.

She stands there, almost glowing. Perfect wavy, blonde hair, petite little body and a set of beautiful hazel eyes that you could get lost in for days. She's wearing a modest white skirt along with a sleeveless red blouse and matching heels. She looks stunning.

She's surrounded by lots of people. She's popular, of course she is. Her friends are by her side, giggling and pointing at the tall, dark haired athlete looking their way. She waves and smiles a smile that could light up this whole town.

From where I stand I can see the slight blush that creeps up her cheeks as the star athlete returns her smile. She looks down slightly and catches her lip between her teeth. A whistle blows and their exchange is cut short.

My eyes struggle to release their hold on the small blonde figure. The athlete returns to the rest of the team as another whistle blows. It's game time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N = Do not own anything. Just my imagination. Mistakes are my own.**

**I shall update quite regularly as some of the chapters are pretty short but sweet.**

**Cheers for reading.**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

The shrill sound coming from my alarm wakes me up in an instant.

_Why do I always leave it on loud?_

I reach out for my phone under my pillow, eager to stop the ringing from continuing so it doesn't wake up the rest of the house. I grab it and squint from the brightness of the screen. It flashes 6:15am like a warning sign. I snooze the alarm. 9 more minutes won't hurt.

_Barely 5 mins later…_

BEEP-BEEP

I let out a groan as I open an eye to check the time on my phone. It's still in my hand from the previous snooze. It takes a second to register that it wasn't my alarm that went off but a text alert. I open the other eye to see the text better -

_Jane! I hope you are awake. You don't want to be late on your first day. Come pick me up after your shift. We can grab lunch. - love M x_

It takes another second or two for my brain to register the message but as soon as I did, my eyes shoot wide open and I am out my bed and stripped of my pyjamas within the minute. Good thing I left everything I needed out last night otherwise this could have been a disaster. Another minute or two later and I'm in the middle of putting my jeans on whilst simultaneously trying to tame my mane when I hear another text alert.

_Oh my goodness. I almost forgot to wish you good luck. So… good luck! Just give them some of that Rizzoli charm and they will be clay in your hands! :) - love M x_

I smile at the mistake. I was just about to type out a reply when another text comes through.

_Jane. It's almost 6:25am! Please tell me that you are just about to leave. - love M x_

That one deserves an eye roll.

_Good morning to you too Maura. Of course I'm up! I am just about ready I promise. Lunch sounds great. See ya then. - J xx_

_P.S. it's 'putty in your hands', not clay. :) - J xx_

I put my phone away and dash into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later I emerge, semi-presentable. I check myself out in the mirror, shrugging at what I see. It'll have to do otherwise I'm going to be late and I can't afford to be late on my first day of my new job.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N = Do not own anything. Just my imagination. Mistakes are my own.**

**This is a slow burn. You are warned.**

**Regular updates when I am able.**

**Reviews are like chicken soup. Good for the soul.**

The crowd goes wild as the final whistle is blown. People all around me are celebrating and generally making a commotion. The guy next to me even dares to wrap his arm around me but quickly removes it upon seeing the disgust in my face. I'm not a huge fan of public displays of affection, especially from strangers. I quickly scan the field and notice the star athlete running towards the stands. The rest of the team stay on the pitch. I can see the figure slow down as they near the section where the blonde is sitting. They are up against the barriers, close to the field, close to the action. As far away as I am, I can see it all. They embrace a little awkwardly as they are soon surrounded by a horde of well wishers and excited fans. The blonde retreats a little from the crowd. She looks a little overwhelmed. Before anything else could happen, the athlete is taken away and hoisted onto shoulders, taken back to his team mates to celebrate their win in style. The blonde looks up and catches my eye and gives me a shy smile. In that moment, I'm certain the world stopped spinning.

It takes a good 20 minutes or so for the crowds to disappear. Some are lingering behind eager to soak up as much of the atmosphere as possible. I don't blame them. This is the first time our team has won a championship in very long time. I stay in my seat, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, my arms crossed, taking advantage of the new found space around me. I decide to wait it out. I would rather leave as silently as I came in. I begin to replay the game in my head, chuckling at myself when I remembered the guy beside me in his excitement had accidentally spilled his drink on the group in the row in front of us. Boy was that man angry. Luckily the tension was lifted as our team decided to score the match-winning points at that time.

_"What's so funny?"_

I am so startled by the sound of the voice that I almost jump out my seat. I close my eyes for a brief second to calm my nerves. I open them to find the most breathtaking set of hazel eyes stare right back at me. I'm hooked. My mouth just opens and closes like a fish out of water, unable to speak due to the momentary lack of my ability to breathe. _Speak Rizzoli!_

_"Uh…"_

I blink a few times in quick succession.

_"Hi."_

_"Hi… are you okay? I'm sorry if I startled you."_

_"No, no… it's okay, I'm okay. Are you okay?"_

She smiles. Oh gosh. That smile.

_"I'm okay. Good in fact. Although I must say I am genuinely surprised to see you here. I thought you would never be caught dead at one of these games again?"_

My brow furrows at a memory but I decide to let it go for the time being. She sits down next to me, perfectly brushing her skirt underneath her so it doesn't crease.

_"Well, it is the finals." _I reply.

_"And who doesn't like watching young men run about a field in tight shorts?"_

I snort at the thought. I get a raised eyebrow in return.

_"Also what makes you so sure that I'm not dead?"_ I deadpan.

There's a slight pause as the blonde eyes me curiously. Before I know it she has her left hand against my chest, right where my beating heart would be.

_"You feel perfectly alive to me."_ she reasons.

There's no way she wouldn't have noticed the pace of my heartbeat being in her proximity. It was going so fast that I could have sworn it was vibrating. As her hand retreats, my body remembers how to breathe again. We catch each others eye for a fleeting moment. Yup, something is definitely vibrating.

_"Jane?"_

Her eyes lock onto mine.

_"Yeah?"_ I risk a glance at her lips. They look so inviting.

_"I think you're vibrating."_

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. How does she know how I feel?

She giggles slightly, dimples on full display. It takes everything in me not to moan.

_"Your phone Jane. Your phone is vibrating."_

Oh… OH! That's what that was. Try not to look too disappointed Rizzoli.

_"Oh… uh, yeah. Give me a sec." _I grin sheepishly.

I take my phone out of my jeans pocket and read the text. It's from my ma, wondering when I'll be home. I shake my head at the message. Trust her to know how to unknowingly interfere in my life.

Beside me, the blonde takes out her phone and checks it also. The after affects of her giggles long gone. She almost looks sad.

_"Hey, what's the matter?" _I ask, concerned. I put my phone back in my pocket.

_"The team are celebrating at the pizza place round the corner and they have asked me to join."_

I frown at the reply. Stare off towards the field. My hands in my pockets.

_"And by 'they' you mean Emily and her coven? Or maybe it was your new star athlete boyfriend. What's his name again?"_

I chance a look at the blonde and meet her eyes. I see a flash of defiance, with a hint of disappointment and sadness. I steady my gaze.

_"You know perfectly well what his name is, Jane Rizzoli." _She stands, gives me a brief pointed look.

I hesitate. The muscle in my jaw flexes as I clench my teeth. I try to not retaliate. Too late. She notices.

_"So be it." _She snaps and turns on her heels.

She's gone before I even get the chance to get up off my seat. I stand up, looking across the stands, watching her walk away. Her hair blows back gently in the evening breeze. I take a deep breath.

_"Maura…" _I whisper.

I wait a few beats to see if she will turn around to look at me.

She doesn't.

Defeated, I decide maybe it was time for me to leave too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N = Do not own anything. Just my imagination. Mistakes are mine.**

**Can't seem to stop myself with this one.**

**Reviews are like water. I'm a little thirsty.**

The sky is in turmoil. Dark clouds are tumbling over one another in a race to reach the horizon. There's a slight chill to the evening despite the humidity - the atmosphere prickling with the essence of an impending presence. It sends my senses into a heightened state. Street lights are flickering, the leaves rustling against the hard concrete of the grounds. The sound of laughter far off in the distance. The stadium is quiet, save the few souls left to clean up after the crowds. I found myself unable to leave despite knowing I should have. The image of the blonde walking away from me at the forefront of my thoughts. I feel a tug inside of me. A familiar ache stirring. My eyes close at the memory.

—

I take a deep breath and check my watch. 12:03pm. That wasn't so bad. My first shift at the cafe was pretty uneventful. The manager was kind enough to show me the ropes and it didn't take me long to get the hang of it all. Despite being a newbie at working some of the fancy contraptions I was certainly not new to the concept of coffee. Sure it took me a few tries to get into the rhythm of things but my natural charm and easy going nature had me at ease with the job and the customers in no time. Soon enough it was lunch time and I was happy to be leaving. I was given the early morning shift as it was the best time for me to train. I was only starting off part time, so the rest of the day was mine. Grabbing my phone and jacket, I wave goodbye to the boss and the lingering patrons and step out the door.

Being a Saturday afternoon, the city is bustling with activity. It's a comforting feeling. I have always loved the city, something about being surrounded by lots of people, doing lots of different things. I like to people watch and wonder what everybody else's life is like. Not that I have much to complain about in my own life. I've just always been a bit of a curious cat. I tend to keep myself to myself but I still like to venture out and see new things and meet new people. It's just sometimes people don't want to meet me. They always seem to judge the book by its cover but hey, it's their loss.

I put my arms in my jacket and step onto the street, pulling out my phone to check for any messages. The screen flashes 3 different names; the first one is my ma -

_Good luck on your new job sweetie. You will do great! Just make sure you smile at your customers. Nobody likes a grumpy server! - Ma xxx_

The second is from my brother -

_Don't screw this one up Janie. I fully expect free refills for the foreseeable future. - Frankie x_

And the last one from Maura -

_Hey, hope your first shift is going great. Did you know that in 1675, the King of England banned coffee houses, claiming they were places where people met to conspire against him? How very vain of him. You will be finished soon. You wanna meet at Riverhill for lunch? :) - M xx_

The fun fact makes me smile. I can always count on Maura to give me a daily dose of necessary unnecessary information. My very own googlemouth.

I quickly reply a short thanks to the first two, deciding to keep the chat to a minimum as I'm sure I will be hijacked by them at some point. But I stop to think of my reply to the last message.

_Riverhill is good for me. Work was work. Although some of the elderly customers certainly looked like they were hatching conspiracies. Maybe they knew the King of England? See ya in 10. - J xx_

I put my phone back in my pocket and head towards the crossing. I would need to cut across the park if I was to make it to Riverhill in 10 minutes. Lucky for me, I have a decent stride thanks to my tall stature. I get to the coffee shop with a minute to spare.

This is my favourite hangout - it's small and relatively unknown so it doesn't get too busy. The room is long and not very wide, barely enough space for the bar and the thin wooden countertop with barstools that run parallel to it. It is decorated in mostly dark wood and stone, giving it a little bit of a rustic cabin feel. A narrow spiral staircase down to the staff area completes the room. Maybe 6-8 people tops can fit in here. Nice and cosy, or quaint as Maura likes to call it. There's only one other person sitting down so there's plenty of stools available. I take the ones at the far end, near the stairs and take off my jacket.

One of the best things about this place is the board outside - it always has some witty comment or pun that brightens up my day whenever I see it. Today it had an arrow pointing to the entrance that said 'coffee and cakes' and another arrow pointing to the street saying 'bears and lions, I don't know, I wouldn't risk it'. It had made me chuckle on my way in and I was just contemplating which of the two, a bear or a lion, I would have a greater chance of survival with when a tinkling of the door bell catches my attention.

The door opens and a small blonde figure steps in, hair slightly windswept but still perfectly framed around her face. She glances at her surroundings briefly before flashing a dazzling courtesy smile at the barista behind the bar. The air around me feels different all of a sudden. Goosebumps appear on my arms but I'm not sure of their cause. Maybe it was from the gust of wind when the door opened. The blonde catches my eye and a noise that sounded very much like a whimper echoes in my head. _Yeah, it must have been the wind._

Before I know it, the beautiful and slender body of Maura Isles glides up right in front of me. My mouth goes a little dry as I am mesmerised by the sway of her hips, my eyes appreciatively drinking up every single detail - from the way her feet balance on those high heels, the way her arm is clutching at her designer purse over her shoulder, the curve of her collarbone to her neck and the way her hair is flipped over to one side, exposing the smooth, sun-kissed skin. I don't think I've even blinked since she walked in and when my eyes finally reach up to meet those gorgeous hazel eyes of hers, I realised that this would be a good time to stop ogling my best friend.

It takes me a second to notice that I'm being stared at too, her eyes sparkling with a little mirth, mimicked by the slight smirk of her mouth. A feverish blush creeps up my neck and warms my cheeks as I realise I have been caught in the act. _Smooth Rizzoli._

_"Is this seat taken?"_

Not trusting my mouth to do anything its told at the moment, I decide to play it safe and just shake my head in sheepish silence.


End file.
